Le majordome, à Fleurville
by Sylareen
Summary: Cross-over entre Black Butler et Les Malheurs de Sophie/la trilogie de Fleurville. Quand un criminel britannique s'enfuit en France, Ciel est chargé par la Reine de le poursuivre. Il se rend donc en Normandie, et est hébergé au château de Fleurville, où vit Sophie avec ses amies Camille et Madeleine.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Cette histoire va être un peu particulière, car il s'agit d'un cross-over entre le manga _Black Butler_ , de Yana Toboso, et _Les Malheurs de Sophie_ , de la Comtesse de Ségur, où plus exactement la trilogie de Fleurville ( _Les Malheurs de Sophie_ , _Les Petites Filles Modèles_ , _Les Vacances_ ).

Par conséquent, il y aura des personnages de ces deux oeuvres. Je re-présente bien sûr chaque personnage au cours de l'histoire.

Pour Black Butler, je me base principalement sur le manga, mais j'inclurais tout de même certains éléments de l'anime si je trouve cela intéressant. Ma fanfiction se déroule juste après l'arc du Collège Weston.

Pour la trilogie de Fleurville, je me base principalement sur les romans de la Comtesse de Ségur. Ainsi, par exemple, les personnages ne ressemblent pas forcément à leur version dans le dessin animé _Les Malheurs de Sophie_. Bon, je dois tout de même avouer que pour l'apparence des personnages, j'ai un peu extrapolé, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, la Comtesse de Ségur ne décrit pas beaucoup ses personnages, donc pour certains (notamment les adultes), c'est dur de trouver une description. Ensuite, si je me souvenais qu'un personnage était décrit dans les livres, j'essayais de chercher le passage en question, mais si je ne m'en souvenais pas, alors je décrivais le personnage comme je le sentais. Enfin, ma fanfiction se passe quelques années après _Les Vacances_ , le dernier livre de la trilogie, donc les enfants ont un peu grandi. Ce n'est pas donc pas grave s'ils ne ressemblent pas exactement à la description que la Comtesse de Ségur fait d'eux dans ses livres.

Un autre point important à souligner avant de commencer, c'est l'aspect temporel. La trilogie de Fleurville se déroule dans les années 1850 environ, tandis que Black Butler se déroule aux alentours de 1890. Mais OSEF ! C'est un cross-over, pas besoin que ça soit logique à ce point là XD.

Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire de fanfictions en français, d'habitude j'écris en anglais. Aussi, si vous trouvez quelques fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^.

Ce premier chapitre sert d'introduction pour les personnages de Black Butler. Les personnages de la trilogie de Fleurville interviendront dans le prochain chapitre. Enjoy !

* * *

La journée d'un majordome commence tôt. Le soir, il termine son travail après tout le monde, et le matin, c'est le premier qui commence à travailler. Telle est la mission du majordome, qui gère toute l'organisation du manoir.

Sebastian, le majordome démon du manoir Phantomhive, s'adonnait à cette tâche avec application. Chaque jour, il donnait ses instructions aux employés du manoir, le cuisinier Bardroy, la servante May Linn et le jardinier Finnian. Il s'efforçait de leur donner des instructions claires et précises, car les domestiques du manoir Phantomhive, bien qu'à l'enthousiasme débordant, n'étaient pas très efficaces. Avant d'aller réparer leurs bêtises, Sebastian avait le temps de préparer le thé et le petit déjeuner de son maître.

Il avait maintenant l'habitude de préparer le petit déjeuner tous les jours, mais il ne pouvait réprimer la pensée que tout irait bien plus vite s'il n'était pas obligé de s'y prendre à la manière des humains. Il pouvait faire apparaître un véritable festin d'un simple claquement de doigts, mais malgré cela il devait cuisiner lui-même les pâtisseries qu'il servait au jeune Comte. Il avait également dû apprendre à préparer un thé parfait, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu, étant donné les goûts de luxe des anglais en la matière. Mais c'était un ordre du maître, il ne pouvait que s'y plier.

Un grand fracas retentit quelque part dans le manoir. C'était sans doute May Linn qui venait encore de faire tomber de la vaisselle. Sebastian poussa un soupir. Malgré ses efforts pour rendre utile les autres domestiques, il devait finalement toujours tout faire lui-même. La vaisselle attendrait, décida-t-il, car il devait maintenant aller réveiller son maître. Il plaça le service à thé et les pâtisseries sur un chariot et se dirigea vers la chambre du Comte.

La chambre du jeune maître était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Sebastian déposa le chariot près du lit et alla ouvrir les épais rideaux de velours. La lumière révéla une pièce richement décorée, comme il se devait pour un membre de la prestigieuse famille Phantomhive. Le Comte gémit dans son sommeil, dérangé par la luminosité soudaine, et se tourna dans l'autre sens. Sebastian esquissa un sourire. Son maître, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, n'était encore qu'un enfant.

"Il est l'heure de vous lever, Monsieur," dit Sebastian, en versant du thé dans la tasse en porcelaine de Wedgwood. "Ce matin, je vous ai préparé des rognons grillés à la diable et une salade d'épinards aux fraises. Comme accompagnement, il y a des scones et des muffins. Que désirez-vous ?"

"Des scones…" répondit Ciel d'une voix fatiguée. Il s'étira en baillant. "Ce parfum, c'est du Darjeeling ?"

"En effet Monsieur. La seconde récolte de cette année est d'une rare qualité."

Ciel bu une gorgée du thé noir et entama son petit déjeuner pendant que Sebastian préparait ses vêtements. Tout était délicieux, comme d'habitude. Sebastian avait de nombreux talents, et Ciel doutait que la Reine elle-même ait un aussi bon cuisinier. Mais c'était la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, comme Sebastian se plaisait à le dire.

Après son petit-déjeuner, Ciel sortit du lit et Sebastian l'habilla. Le Comte était un jeune garçon de 13 ans, plutôt fluet et petit pour son âge. Il avait les cheveux gris foncé, aux reflets bleutés, encadrant gracieusement son visage. Il avait encore le visage rond et les traits fins et délicats de l'enfance, mais son expression laissait paraître une profonde tristesse. Malgré cela, il était d'une grande beauté, et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son défunt père.

Son majordome Sebastian Michaelis, quant à lui, était grand et séduisant. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux rouge carmin et sa peau pâle lui donnait un air mystérieux. Son caractère calme et poli, du moins en façade, son apparence soignée et son dévouement sans faille pour son maître en faisait un majordome parfait.

"Qu'y a-t-il au programme aujourd'hui ?" demanda Ciel pendant que Sebastian lui boutonnait sa chemise. En tant que Comte, Ciel portait des vêtements seyant à son rang. Par-dessus sa chemise, il portait généralement un gilet, de soie ou de cachemire. Malgré sa volonté constante de ne pas être traité comme un enfant, il portait des culottes courtes, confectionnées dans des tissus de grande qualité par la célèbre couturière Nina Hopkins. Ses jambes étaient vêtues de bas de chausse, tenus par des jarretières, ainsi que de souliers à talons ou de bottes, fabriquées sur mesure. Enfin, une redingote venait bien souvent compléter sa tenue, ainsi qu'un jabot ou un nœud autour de son cou.

"Ce matin, vous aurez une leçon de français avec le professeur Hugues," répondit Sebastian. "Ensuite, après le déjeuner, vous recevrez le responsable de votre usine de Londres."

"Si Lizzy ne s'en mêle pas…" soupira-t-il.

Malgré son jeune âge, Ciel était à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, la Société Funtom. Grâce à d'habiles manœuvres commerciales, il en avait fait une des premières entreprises du pays et un leader mondial dans le domaine des jouets et confiseries. La rencontre de cette après-midi devait concerner la production d'une nouvelle gamme de produit. Pourtant, Ciel avait le sentiment que cette rencontre allait être compromise. Sa cousine et fiancée, la Marquise Elizabeth Midford, était actuellement en séjour au manoir, et Ciel doutait qu'elle puisse passer la journée à l'attendre sagement.

"Vous devriez passer plus de temps avec votre fiancée," dit Sebastian avec un sourire en coin. "Je m'étonne que vous ne recherchiez pas la compagnie d'une femme, après avoir passé autant de temps dans une école pour garçons."

Ciel lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer l'après-midi à danser ou à se promener dans les jardins. En tant que chef de la famille Phantomhive, il était très occupé, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Lizzy ou avec son récent séjour au Collège Weston.

"Elle n'aura qu'à jouer avec May Linn et Finny," répondit-il sèchement.

Pour finir, Sebastian noua autour de la tête de Ciel un cache-œil, dissimulant ainsi son œil droit, qui portait la marque du contrat liant le démon et le jeune noble. Sebastian arborait une marque similaire sur le dos de sa main gauche, qu'il cachait en portant à longueur de journée des gants blancs, parfaitement adaptés à son rôle de majordome. Il était évident que personne à part eux deux ne connaissait l'existence de ce pacte.

* * *

La matinée se déroula sans encombre. Pendant que Sebastian réparait les bêtises commises par les autres domestiques, Ciel étudiait le français avec le professeur Hugues, spécialiste de l'éducation royale. Lizzy prenait son mal en patience et attendait le déjeuner en lisant un livre, en compagnie de sa servante Paula.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna enfin, Ciel alla retrouver Lizzy.

Lizzy était une jeune lady de 14 ans, promise au Comte Phantomhive depuis leurs naissances. Elle était la fille du Marquis Alexis Leon Midford, chef de l'ordre des chevaliers britanniques, et de la Marquise Frances Midford, la tante de Ciel. Lizzy avait de longs cheveux blonds, coiffés en deux grosses couettes, ondulant de chaque côté de sa tête. Une grande mèche se terminant par une bouclette tombait sur le côté droit de son visage. Elle avait de grands yeux émeraude, et, comme Ciel, son visage conservait encore la rondeur et la finesse d'un visage d'enfant. Elle aimait les choses mignonnes, et se donnait beaucoup de mal pour être jolie pour Ciel. Elle était notamment complexée par sa taille, dépassant légèrement celle de Ciel. Par conséquent, elle s'interdisait le port de chaussures à talons. Elle portait en revanche toujours de magnifiques robes, et sa tenue était généralement agrémentée de nœuds, de froufrous, ou d'accessoires mignons.

Ciel et Lizzy s'installèrent de part et d'autre de l'immense table de la salle à manger, sur laquelle était déjà installé un luxueux service de vaisselle en faïence fine. Sebastian et May Linn apportèrent les plats, et les jeunes nobles commencèrent leur repas.

"Dis Ciel, cette après-midi j'aimerais aller me promener dans la forêt, autour du manoir," annonça Lizzy avec un grand sourire, tout en coupant un morceau de faisan dans son assiette.

"D'accord," répondit Ciel. "Je demanderai à Finny de te montrer les endroits les plus jolis."

"Mais c'est avec toi que je veux y aller !" rétorqua-t-elle, déçue. "Quand je suis arrivée hier soir, tu m'avais promis qu'on passerait du temps ensemble…"

"J'ai du travail Lizzy, cette après-midi je dois voir le responsable de mon usine de Londres et…"

"Tu peux bien le voir un autre jour," le coupa-t-elle. "C'est le premier jour des vacances, amusons-nous ensemble !"

Ciel soupira. Contrairement à Lizzy, il n'était jamais en vacances. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, on frappa à la porte.

"Qui peut bien nous déranger pendant le déjeuner ?" demanda Lizzy, tournant un regard interrogatif vers la porte. Ciel paraissait aussi surpris, et demanda à Sebastian d'aller ouvrir.

Snake entra dans la pièce, portant un serpent autour du cou. Le jeune homme à la peau de serpent était un ancien membre du cirque Noah, que Ciel avait récemment engagé comme valet.

"Smile, tu as de la visite, dit Oscar," dit-il, parlant au nom de son reptile. Snake et ses serpents appelaient toujours le Comte par le surnom qu'il portait lors de son infiltration au sein du cirque Noah, "Smile".

"De la visite à cette heure-ci ?" s'étonna Ciel, contrarié. "Qui est-ce ?"

"Je me permets d'entrer !" annonça une voix dans le couloir.

Un élégant jeune homme aux cheveux blancs mi-longs entra dans la pièce. Il portait un uniforme blanc richement décoré et une rapière au côté droit. A sa veste était accrochée une broche représentant la Reine Victoria, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son identité.

"Comte Grey !" s'exclama Ciel, reconnaissant son invité surprise. "Que vient faire ici le majordome de la Reine ?"

"Voyons, n'est-ce pas évident, Comte ? J'ai une lettre pour vous," répondit-il avec un sourire insolent. Il tira une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste, scellée par le cachet de cire de la Reine Victoria.

Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard inquiet. Si la Reine envoyait son majordome lui délivrer une lettre, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : une mission pour le Chien de Garde de la Reine. Le regard de Ciel se porta sur l'enveloppe, puis sur Lizzy.

"Lizzy, laisse-nous seuls un instant, s'il te plait," dit-il en soupirant.

"Mais… Et notre promenade ?"

"J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille revoir vos plans pour la journée, Mademoiselle," lui dit Sebastian en s'inclinant et en lui souriant gentiment. "Veuillez vous installer dans le petit salon, je vais demander à Paula de vous apporter votre déjeuner."

"Mais…" répéta Lizzy. Non seulement elle ne pouvait pas passer l'après-midi avec Ciel, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester déjeuner avec lui ? Elle allait protester à nouveau, mais l'air sérieux de Ciel l'en dissuada. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce d'un air dépité.

Une fois Lizzy partie, Charles Grey s'installa nonchalamment à sa place et se servit un verre de vin. Ciel serra les dents, agacé par l'attitude du Comte.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger en plein déjeuner avec votre fiancée," dit Grey d'un ton sarcastique, "mais le courrier de Sa Majesté n'attend pas."

"Au moins, cette fois-ci vous n'avez pas cassé de fenêtre…" soupira Ciel, se rappelant la dernière visite du Comte. Il le suspectait néanmoins d'être venu exprès à l'heure du déjeuner pour jouer les pique-assiettes.

"C'est moins drôle quand Phipps n'est pas là…" répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il donna la lettre de la Reine à Sebastian puis s'attaqua au morceau de faisan qui se trouvait encore dans l'assiette de Lizzy. Sebastian tendit la lettre à son maître.

Son contenu était on ne peut plus clair. Le Baron Spencer Salford, un officier de liaison entre le secrétariat privé de la Reine et la Royal Navy, avait récemment été destitué de son poste et s'était enfui en France avec des secrets d'Etats. Ce serait une catastrophe s'il les vendait aux français. La Reine Victoria demandait au Comte Phantomhive de partir en France et d'arrêter ce criminel par tous les moyens.

"Partir en France…" murmura Ciel d'un ton ennuyé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en France. Il revenait à peine d'une mission mouvementée au Collège Weston, n'avait-il pas mérité un peu de repos ?

"Cela vous donnera l'occasion de mettre en pratique vos leçons de français, Monsieur," dit Sebastian avec un sourire moqueur. Ciel parlait très bien français, mais Sebastian ne cessait de lui reprocher son accent.

"En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?" demanda Ciel à Grey, ignorant la remarque de son majordome. Le rôle de la famille Phantomhive, en tant que Chiens de Garde de la Reine, était d'empêcher que les agissements de la pègre et de la société souterraine n'interférent avec le commun des citoyens britanniques. "N'est-ce pas du ressort de l'armée ? Ou même du vôtre, puisque vous faites partie du secrétariat privé de la Reine ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, je n'ai pas que cela à faire !" protesta Grey. "C'est un ordre de sa Majesté de toute façon. Et puis… Salford n'est pas un saint. Il a été destitué de son poste car on a découvert qu'il était impliqué dans des affaires occultes. Des messes noires…" Grey baissa la voix, prenant un ton plus mystérieux. "Sa Majesté pense que cette information pourra vous intéresser, Comte. On a retrouvé chez lui des enfants captifs, enfermés au sous-sol, visiblement destinés à servir de sacrifices humains…"

Ciel ne répondit pas. La Reine Victoria avait décidément un sens de l'humour particulier, pensa-t-il. Son expression resta neutre, mais il venait pourtant de changer d'avis : il irait en France et capturerait ce criminel. A côté de lui, Sebastian esquissa un demi-sourire, pâle et froid.

Ciel avait hérité son titre de Comte, ainsi que son rôle de Chien de Garde de la Reine, après la mort de ses parents, quelques années plus tôt. Ses parents avaient été assassinés, et le manoir brûlé. Ciel n'avait pas pu s'enfuir. Il fut capturé et vendu en tant qu'esclave. La marque apposée au fer rouge sur son dos en témoignait. Au cours d'un rituel occulte, Ciel aurait dû être sacrifié, mais c'est alors qu'un démon est apparu et qu'ils formèrent un pacte. Sebastian a pris la forme d'un majordome afin d'aider Ciel à se venger de ses ravisseurs, en échange de son âme une fois que tout serait terminé.

Bien sûr, le Comte Grey ne savait pas tout cela, mais la Reine en savait sans doute plus long sur son Chien de Garde qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

* * *

Une fois le Comte Grey parti, Ciel fit annuler sa rencontre avec le responsable de son usine. Il s'installa dans son bureau et relu la lettre de la Reine. Elle précisait que le Baron Salford avait des origines françaises et que sa famille possédait un vieux château dans la région de Normandie. Selon toute vraisemblance, c'était là qu'il se serait enfuit.

La famille Phantomhive avait des connexions dans le monde entier, qu'il s'agisse de partenaires commerciaux de la Société Funtom ou du réseau de contacts nécessaire à la mission de Chien de Garde de la Reine, que Ciel avait hérité de son père et élargi en y incluant ses propres connaissances, comme par exemple Lau.

Ciel fit appeler Monsieur Tanaka dans son bureau. Le vieux majordome s'inclina devant son jeune maître et resta debout près de Sebastian.

"Je vais devoir me rendre en Normandie pour quelques temps," déclara Ciel. "Il me semble que mon prédécesseur avait passé des accord commerciaux avec le président des chemins de fer français, Monsieur de… de…"

"Monsieur de Réan, Monsieur," l'aida Tanaka.

"C'est cela. Monsieur de Réan habite en Normandie, si mes souvenirs sont bons." Après avoir pris la tête de la famille Phantomhive, il avait dû retenir par cœur le réseau de son père, mais sa mémoire n'était pas parfaite, surtout concernant un étranger qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. "Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait m'héberger ? Cela serait l'occasion de renouveler le partenariat, pour le compte de la Société Funtom."

Le transport des produits de la Société Funtom vers l'étranger se faisait bien sûr par bateau, mais en utilisant également le réseau ferroviaire sur le continent, Ciel pensait qu'il pourrait sans doute distribuer ses produits de manière plus large. De plus, il sentait que le train était l'avenir du transport de marchandise, et pensait s'y intéresser de près dans les prochains mois. Finalement, l'occasion se présentait d'elle-même.

"Hélas, Monsieur, Monsieur de Réan est décédé il y a quelques années," annonça Tanaka.

"Décédé ? Voilà qui est fâcheux…"

"Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur," reprit le vieux majordome, "Monsieur de Réan a une fille qui a le même âge que vous. Peut-être pourrait-elle vous recevoir ?"

"Hum… Je pourrais aller lui présenter mes condoléances, et contacter le nouveau président des chemins de fer. Sebastian, fais des recherches pour savoir si cette fille habite toujours en Normandie."

"Oui, maître," obéit Sebastian, s'inclinant légèrement, et quitta la pièce.

Cette tâche ne lui prit que quelques heures, grâce à ses talents de démons. Cela ne lui aurait pris que quelques minutes, si la fille de Monsieur de Réan habitait en Angleterre.

Sebastian apprit que la fille de Monsieur de Réan s'appelait Sophie de Réan-Fichini de Fleurville, qu'elle avait 13 ans comme Ciel, et qu'elle vivait toujours en Normandie, chez sa tutrice Madame de Fleurville. Ciel fit donc envoyer une lettre à Madame de Fleurville et à cette Sophie.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. L'heure du thé était déjà passée, mais il restait du temps avant que le dîner ne soit servi. Ciel décida donc qu'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec Lizzy, et l'invita à se balader dans les jardins. Il était trop tard pour aller dans la forêt, mais Lizzy fut tout de même ravie de pouvoir parler avec Ciel.

Lizzy parla des potins et des agissements de telle ou telle famille, des dernières modes à Londres, et de son excitation à l'approche de l'été et du retour prochain de son frère Edward à la maison, à la fin de l'année scolaire au Collège Weston.

Pendant un moment, Ciel se contenta de faire semblant d'écouter, hochant la tête ou marmonnant un "ah" ou un "oui" aux moments clés. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, faisant taire le babillage incessant de Lizzy. Elle s'arrêta aussi et le regarda d'un air surpris.

"Lizzy, tu vas devoir retourner chez ma tante plus tôt que prévu," annonça-t-il sans détour.

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle, choquée. "C'est parce que je voulais que tu annules ta réunion pour te promener avec moi ? Je ne le ferais plus, je te le promets, alors laisse-moi rester !"

"Ça n'a rien à voir !" se défendit Ciel, devant l'air peiné de sa fiancée.

"Mais alors pourquoi ? J'avais prévu de redécorer tout ton manoir, mais je ne vais même pas pouvoir…"

Ciel remercia intérieurement la Reine de lui avoir épargné cela.

"Je vais devoir partir en France pour quelques temps. On pourra se revoir à mon retour, d'accord ?"

"En… En France !?" s'écria Lizzy, soudainement surexcitée, en saisissant les mains de Ciel. "Oh emmène-moi avec toi ! Je veux voir Paris moi aussi !"

"C'est hors de question ! D'abord je ne vais pas à Paris, mais dans la campagne Normande, et puis j'y vais pour travailler…"

"Pas à Paris ? Quel dommage… Mais je veux venir quand même ! S'il te plait, dis oui ! Je ne t'embêterai pas, et en plus je parle français aussi ! Dis oui dis oui dis oui !"

Ciel soupira. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie, il n'aurait pas le temps d'emmener Lizzy faire du tourisme.

"Je dois y aller pour une mission pour la Reine, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, et ça peut être dangereux," dit-il, même s'il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu. Le sourire de Lizzy s'effaça, remplacé par une expression sérieuse et résolue.

"C'est une raison de plus pour que je vienne. Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis la femme du Chien de Garde de la Reine. Je veux devenir une femme capable de te protéger, Ciel."

Ciel détestait l'admettre, mais il devait la vie à Lizzy et à sa maîtrise de l'escrime. Elle l'avait sauvé, à bord du Campania, en combattant les cadavres réanimés alors qu'il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'entraîner à nouveau dans une aventure dangereuse. Cependant, il savait que sa tante, la mère de Lizzy, ne s'opposerait pas à ce voyage. Elle était heureuse que Lizzy prenne enfin au sérieux ses responsabilités de fiancée du Comte Phantomhive. Ciel aurait beau protester, il n'arriverait pas à empêcher Lizzy de le suivre.

Il s'avoua vaincu. Mais qu'importe, Lizzy pouvait bien le suivre en France. Une fois sur place, elle resterait chez leurs hôtes pendant qu'il mènerait son enquête. Après tout, le voyage à bord du Campania s'était mal terminé, alors il devait bien offrir à Lizzy un voyage plus agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil brillait sur la campagne Normande et Camille et Madeleine de Fleurville profitaient agréablement du beau temps. Elles arrangèrent leur petit jardin, dans lequel elles faisaient pousser toutes sortes de fleurs et dont elles prenaient grand soin, puis allèrent cueillir des cerises près de la forêt.

Sophie, quant à elle, était punie. Alors que ses amies s'amusaient dehors, après avoir passé la matinée à travailler, elle devait recommencer tout son ouvrage car elle l'avait bâclé. Mais elle ne s'en fâchait pas. Elle savait que Madame de Fleurville avait eu raison de la punir. Au moins était-elle autorisée à rester au salon, sous la surveillance d'Elisa, la bonne du château.

Elle se remémora l'époque où, venant à peine d'arriver au château de Fleurville, elle avait frappé la petite Marguerite et s'était retrouvée enfermée au cabinet de pénitence. Une petite pièce froide aux murs gris et nus, dans laquelle elle avait dû rester presque deux jours, seule, à copier le _Notre Père_ et à lire _La Journée du Chrétien_. Il faut dire qu'au lieu d'accepter la punition et d'être libérée après une heure, elle s'était énervée et avait détruit le livre, les feuilles de papier et la plume et avait même tenté de détruire la chaise, prolongeant ainsi sa punition d'une journée entière.

Sophie eut un petit sourire nostalgique. Elle était une sacrée peste en ce temps-là et enchaînait les bêtises. Heureusement, elle avait bien changé. Elle avait grandi et avait 13 ans maintenant. Grâce à l'éducation de Madame de Fleurville et à l'amour qu'elle lui portait, ainsi qu'à l'exemple de Camille et Madeleine, si bonnes qu'on les appelait les "petites filles modèles", Sophie était devenue une jeune fille aimable et charitable. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait encore des progrès à faire et son caractère impatient et emporté lui jouait encore parfois des tours. Bien que cela fasse déjà des années qu'elle ne vivait plus sous le joug de son horrible belle-mère, Madame Fichini, Sophie remerciait chaque jour le bon dieu de lui avoir permis de vivre dans un aussi bon foyer que le château de Fleurville et le priait de la rendre aussi excellente que ses amies.

Alors qu'elle passait une nouvelle fois l'aiguille dans la toile, la porte s'ouvrit et Madame de Fleurville entra. La tutrice de Sophie était une femme grande mais gracieuse, dont les cheveux blonds étaient toujours impeccablement coiffés, généralement attachés derrière sa tête et formant des boucles anglaises. Elle portait de belles robes, comme il se devait pour une dame de son rang, mais en gardant une certaine simplicité campagnarde. Madame de Fleurville était pieuse, bienveillante et généreuse. Elle participait activement à la vie du village voisin et donnait régulièrement de l'argent aux pauvres. Elle s'efforçait d'inculquer ces valeurs chrétiennes à ses filles et à Sophie.

"Sophie," appela-t-elle. "Je lève ta punition, tu continueras ton ouvrage demain. Suis-moi dans mon cabinet, j'ai à te parler."

"Oui madame," répondit docilement Sophie en posant son ouvrage sur la table. Elle était contente que la punition soit levée, bien qu'elle ait quasiment fini son ouvrage, mais se demandait ce que Madame de Fleurville pouvait bien vouloir lui dire de si important qui ne pouvait pas attendre le soir. Elle se leva et suivit Madame de Fleurville, pendant qu'Elisa rangeait le matériel de broderie.

Sophie suivit sa tutrice à travers le château jusqu'à son cabinet de travail. Cette dernière s'installa derrière le large bureau incrusté de bois de rose et de nacre, décoré de motifs floraux. Elle invita Sophie à s'asseoir et lui tendit une enveloppe.

"Tu as reçu une lettre," dit-elle. "Elle nous est adressée à toutes les deux, aussi me suis-je permise de l'ouvrir avant de venir te chercher."

En effet, sur l'enveloppe étaient indiqués le nom de Madame de Fleurville ainsi que celui de Sophie. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Mis à part Jean de Rugès, un cousin de Camille et Madeleine qui était devenu son ami quelques années plus tôt et pour qui elle avait une profonde affection, elle n'avait pas de correspondant. Et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Jean passerait par Madame de Fleurville pour lui écrire. Le plus curieux était que l'enveloppe mentionnait son nom complet, Sophie de Réan-Fichini de Fleurville. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça, la plupart des gens se contentant de l'appeler Sophie Fichini.

Curieuse, Sophie sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et en lut le contenu.

"Mademoiselle de Réan-Fichini de Fleurville,

Comme vous le savez sans doute, votre père Monsieur de Réan était un partenaire commercial très important de mon père, le Comte Phantomhive. Malgré les relations tendues entre le Royaume-Uni et la France, mon père a toujours continué de placer sa confiance en votre père, qui fut pour lui un ami fidèle.

Je souhaiterais vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de votre père. Je n'ai appris la triste nouvelle que récemment et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de réveiller en vous cette ancienne blessure, mais je me devais de vous écrire, par respect pour le lien qui unissait nos deux pères.

Je dois justement me rendre en France dans les plus brefs délais et serais ravi de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous. Je vous prie de pardonner le caractère cavalier de ma requête mais, si votre tutrice Madame de Fleurville est d'accord, je souhaiterais venir passer quelque temps au château de Fleurville, car une affaire urgente m'appelle en Normandie.

Ce séjour serait pour nous l'occasion de renforcer les liens entre nos deux familles et ainsi d'honorer la mémoire de nos défunts pères.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir agréer, Mademoiselle, l'expression de mes honnêtes et respectueuses salutations.

Comte Ciel Phantomhive"

Sophie fixa le nom et la signature de son correspondant avec consternation. Comte ? Un Comte anglais ? Son père était ami avec un Comte anglais ? Elle n'avait jamais de sa vie entendu parler de ce Comte Phantomhive. Mais elle était encore petite quand son père mourut et elle ne connaissait rien de ses affaires. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs appris que très récemment qu'il était président des chemins de fer. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus les amis de son père, hormis Monsieur Fichini, dont elle avait hérité une part de la fortune.

Pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'expéditeur de la lettre soit vraiment un Comte. Le papier était épais et de qualité et l'écriture élégante, arrondie et parfaitement régulière. La lettre, courtoise malgré sa concision, était d'ailleurs rédigée dans un français parfait. Le cachet de cire au dos de l'enveloppe portait un sceau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais qui appartenait assurément à une noble famille, représentant un écu orné d'un sceptre et d'un aigle à deux têtes.

Qu'un Comte désire la rencontrer, elle, une simple orpheline, c'était inimaginable ! Elle en restait toute chamboulée.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler de ce Comte, Sophie ?" demanda gentiment Madame de Fleurville, voyant que Sophie restait interdite.

"N… Non, jamais," bégaya-t-elle. "J'étais encore petite quand papa est mort, je ne me souviens pas de ses amis."

"Je m'en doutais. En vérité, j'ai reçu cette lettre hier matin. J'ai demandé à Monsieur de Rosbourg de se renseigner et il semble que ton père ait effectivement passé des partenariats avec le Comte Phantomhive."

Sophie ne répondit pas. Elle avait du mal à croire que son père fut réellement ami avec un Comte. Certes, Monsieur de Réan était d'extraction noble, mais aucun de Réan n'avait jamais porté un titre aussi noble que Comte.

"Si tu es d'accord, je peux lui faire envoyer une réponse positive."

"Eh… Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je serais curieuse de le rencontrer, mais je ne saurais comment me conduire devant quelqu'un de son rang…"

"Allons bon, tu es une excellente jeune fille maintenant, Sophie. Je suis sûre que le Comte en sera impressionné. Et puis, il serait de mauvais ton de refuser à un Comte de le recevoir, quand bien même fut-il anglais," dit Madame de Fleurville avec un petit rire. En tant que tutrice de Sophie, elle pensait en réalité qu'il pourrait être avantageux pour l'avenir de la jeune fille d'établir des connexions avec une personne aussi importante.

"Vous avez raison, comme toujours, Madame. Dans ce cas, si vous le voulez bien, je souhaiterais rencontrer ce Comte."

"Très bien, je vais lui écrire immédiatement afin de lui faire connaître notre réponse et régler les détails. Va maintenant, tu peux aller rejoindre tes amies."

"Merci, Madame," répondit Sophie en se levant.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur du château et couru jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Elle avait hâte de raconter tout cela à Camille et Madeleine et de connaître leurs réactions.

"Camille, Madeleine !" s'écria-t-elle, attirant l'attention de ses deux aînées. Elle s'arrêta devant elles, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Allons, reprend ton souffle," dit Madeleine, l'aidant à se remettre.

"J'ai une grande nouvelle !" annonça-t-elle, ne tenant pas en place.

"Une grande nouvelle ? Nous t'écoutons, qu'est-ce donc ?"

"Pas maintenant ! Faisons d'abord venir Paul et Marguerite et j'annoncerai la nouvelle à tout le monde en même temps."

Camille et Madeleine étaient patientes, contrairement à Sophie, et acceptèrent sa proposition. Toutes ensemble, elles allèrent trouver Nicaise, le garde-champêtre du château, et lui demandèrent d'aller chercher leurs voisins Paul et Marguerite de Rosbourg. Puis ils s'installèrent dans une des cabanes qu'elles avaient construites avec tous leurs amis, quelques années auparavant, ce fameux été où Paul était revenu en France. Camille et Madeleine s'assirent confortablement dans des fauteuils, mais Sophie ne cessait de faire les cent pas et de guetter par la fenêtre l'arrivée de leurs amis.

"Eh bien, je me demande bien ce qu'est cette nouvelle que tu veux nous annoncer, pour que tu t'agites autant !" dit Camille, qui commençait à être curieuse.

"Patience, patience," répéta Sophie, plus pour elle-même que pour ses amies.

Enfin, on frappa à la porte de la cabane. Sophie sursauta en poussant un "ah !" de soulagement. Elle alla ouvrir, laissant entrer les deux jeunes gens.

Paul d'Aubert de Rosbourg, le cousin de Sophie et le frère adoptif de Marguerite, était un grand garçon de 15 ans, vigoureux et intelligent. Il avait les cheveux châtains bouclés, lui arrivant presque aux épaules. Tout le monde l'aimait car il était d'une immense gentillesse, toujours souriant, et était juste et bon. Ses parents étaient morts au cours du naufrage de la Sybille, qui avait également coûté la vie à la mère de Sophie, et il s'était retrouvé naufragé pendant cinq longues années chez les sauvages, au côté de Monsieur de Rosbourg, qui était devenu un père pour lui.

Marguerite de Rosbourg était la plus jeune, elle avait seulement 11 ans. Elle était la plus belle des quatre jeunes filles, avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et sa peau blanche et fine. Elle était également la meilleure amie de Sophie, celle avec qui elle s'était le plus amusée, mais aussi le plus chamaillée. Marguerite et sa mère étaient venues vivre au château de Fleurville quelques années avant Sophie et ne l'avaient quitté qu'après le retour inespéré de son père, Monsieur de Rosbourg, que tout le monde croyait mort. Paul et elle, ainsi que leurs parents, vivaient désormais au château voisin.

Quant aux sœurs de Fleurville, Camille était l'aînée et avait 15 ans comme Paul. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et fins, dans lesquels elle nouait des rubans. Madeleine avait 14 ans et ses cheveux châtain clair, doux comme la soie, étaient coiffés en longues nattes s'enroulant de chaque côté de sa tête en macarons. Les deux sœurs étaient de caractère opposé. Alors que Camille était énergique et vive, Madeleine était calme et réservée. Malgré cela, on n'avait jamais vu de sœurs plus complices que ces deux-là.

Enfin, Sophie était la moins belle et la moins bonne des quatre. Elle avait les yeux gris et la figure ronde. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs refusaient de boucler et restaient lisses et plats. Elle possédait cependant un sourire radieux, qui suffisait à la rendre charmante. Sophie avait beaucoup souffert durant son enfance. Sa belle-mère, Madame Fichini, la fouettait à la moindre bêtise et ne s'occupait pas de son éducation. Aussi était-elle mal élevée. Madame de Fleurville avait eu à cœur de redresser son comportement et fort heureusement son travail avait porté ses fruits. Chaque jour, Sophie devenait meilleure et plus joyeuse.

"Ah, vous voilà enfin !" s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement. "J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais."

"Que se passe-t-il pour que tu t'affoles autant, Sophie ?" ria Marguerite, s'amusant de l'agitation de son amie. "Si seulement tu pouvais te voir !"

"Allons Marguerite, cesse de tourmenter cette pauvre Sophie et écoutons plutôt ce qu'elle a à nous dire," dit Paul, réprimant un sourire.

"Maintenant que nos amis sont arrivés, tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond et t'asseoir, non ?"

"Oui oui, voila," répondit Sophie, se posant dans un fauteuil. Mais elle était si agitée qu'elle ne cessait de se dandiner, ce qui fit bien rire Marguerite.

"Tout à l'heure, Madame de Fleurville m'a appelé dans son cabinet," commença Sophie, sous l'œil attentif de ses amis. "J'ai reçu une lettre bien singulière d'un expéditeur que je ne connaissais pas. Je gage que vous ne devinerez pas de qui il s'agit."

"Allons donc, tu étais toute impatiente de nous révéler ta nouvelle et maintenant tu veux que nous trouvions nous-même ?" s'amusa Paul.

"Déjà, s'agit-il de quelqu'un que nous connaissons ?" demanda Madeleine. "Si tu ne le connaissais pas toi-même, il y a peu de chance que nous devinions."

"C'est juste," reprit Sophie. "Je vais donc vous le dire, car je doute que vous connaissiez cette personne. Accrochez-vous bien." Elle prit un ton plus mystérieux. "Il s'agit d'un Comte !"

"Un Comte ?!" s'exclamèrent les enfants.

"Tout à fait !" répondit-elle d'un air fier. "Un Comte anglais."

"Voilà qui est singulier, en effet !"

"Pourquoi donc un Comte t'écrierait ?" s'étonna Paul.

"Me traiterais-tu de menteuse, Paul ?" demanda Sophie, vexée.

"Pas du tout ! Je te crois, je me demande juste ce qu'un Comte anglais peut bien avoir à faire avec toi."

"Ne nous fais pas languir plus longtemps, Sophie, et dis-nous donc ce qu'il voulait," dit Camille.

"Eh bien voila, ce Comte, qui s'appelle Phantomhive," expliqua Sophie, en prononçant à la française le nom du Comte, "avait un père qui était ami du mien. Il a appris récemment la mort de papa et m'écrivait pour me présenter ses condoléances. Mais vous ne savez pas encore le meilleur, il doit venir en France bientôt et va loger ici, au château de Fleurville !"

"Comment ?! Un Comte va venir chez nous ?" s'écria Madeleine, surprise.

"Comme j'ai hâte !" s'exclama Camille avec un grand sourire.

"Voilà qui promet un été palpitant !" déclara Paul.

"Que c'est excitant !" ajouta Marguerite, sautillant sur place.

Sophie était ravie de l'effet que sa nouvelle avait eu et se mit à rire aux éclats en dansant avec Marguerite. Puis les cinq jeunes gens coururent annoncer la nouvelle à Elisa et bientôt tout le château fut au courant, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du Comte.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout était en l'air au château de Fleurville. Le Comte allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et les enfants étaient tout excités. Paul et Marguerite, avec l'autorisation de leurs parents, étaient également venus au château pour accueillir le Comte. Tous avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atours, et attendaient l'arrivée de l'invité avec impatience, sous l'œil amusé de Madame de Fleurville.

"Je me demande comment est le Comte !" dit Marguerite.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Sophie, "mais son écriture était très jolie. A mon avis il doit être élégant et distingué."

"Un Comte, vous rendez-vous compte ?" s'écria Camille, les yeux pétillants. "Je suis sûre qu'il est grand et beau. Mon dieu, j'espère que nous ne ferons pas trop paysannes à côté !"

"Elisa, les vois-tu arriver ?" demanda Madeleine.

"Non, pas encore, Mademoiselle," répondit la bonne en regardant par la fenêtre. "Ah si ! Le voilà ! Je vois une berline qui arrive !"

Une grande agitation suivit cette déclaration, les enfants se précipitant dans le hall en criant et riant. Ils tâchèrent de se mettre en ordre, pendant que la voiture du Comte approchait du château. Bientôt, le bruit de sabots des chevaux se fit plus proche et disparu, alors que la berline s'arrêtait devant le perron. Elisa ouvrit la porte du château, tandis que les serviteurs allaient décharger les bagages du Comte.

Cinq personnes sortirent de la berline et entrèrent dans le château. Deux d'entre elles étaient des enfants. Les trois adultes étaient visiblement des domestiques. Sophie et ses amis les observèrent avec attention.

Un jeune garçon, à peine plus grand que Marguerite malgré ses hauts talons, portait un chapeau haut de forme gris, orné d'un ruban vert pin, une cape de la même couleur, et marchait avec une canne. Il portait un cache-œil sur l'œil droit, un peu dissimulé par une longue mèche de cheveux gris foncé, coiffée sur le côté. Sous sa cape, il portait des vêtements d'une grande richesse, qui lui donnait un air raffiné et supérieur, malgré sa petite taille.

A côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille plus grande, presque autant que Camille. Elle portait sur ses cheveux blonds, parfaitement coiffés en deux grosses couettes, un chapeau bibi rose orné de nœuds et de plumes, attaché autour de sa tête par un ruban. Sa robe au col haut et aux manches pagodes était rose également, et chargée de dentelles et de nœuds.

Quant aux domestiques, ils étaient tous élégants également. Une jeune femme se tenait derrière la jeune fille blonde. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval, sur lesquels était posé un chapeau canotier entouré d'un ruban rouge. Ses grands yeux marron lui donnaient l'air gentil et naïf. Elle portait un manteau et une tenue de maid bien plus jolie que celle d'Elisa.

En retrait du groupe se tenait un jeune homme à l'air timide, portant un costume et un ruban autour du cou. Il avait les cheveux blancs et, chose étrange, sa peau était par endroit recouverte d'écailles, comme celles d'un serpent.

Enfin, près du jeune garçon se tenait un grand majordome à la peau pâle, vêtu de noir et portant une cravate de la même couleur. Il portait une broche représentant le blason de la famille Phantomhive au revers de sa veste. Il souriait d'un air bienveillant, mais Sophie ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

L'arrivée du groupe dans le hall déclencha les murmures et les questions des jeunes gens. Jamais au château de Fleurville n'avait-on reçu quelqu'un d'aussi richement vêtu que ces jeunes nobles, à part peut-être la pauvre Yolande Tourne-boule et ses parents, quelques années auparavant. Les Tourne-boule, qui étaient méchants et sots, étaient d'ailleurs bien ridicules avec leurs habits de riches, ici à la campagne. Mais contrairement aux Tourne-boule, les deux jeunes anglais avaient une prestance et une élégance qu'il était impossible d'ignorer. Ils étaient tous les deux d'une grande beauté, et même leurs domestiques semblaient venir d'un autre monde. En face d'eux, Madame de Fleurville et les enfants avaient effectivement l'impression d'avoir la touche paysanne.

"Ce sont les enfants du Comte ?" murmura Madeleine. "Comme ils sont beaux !"

"Ce garçon doit avoir le même âge que moi," chuchota Marguerite, ignorant que Ciel avait en fait l'âge de Sophie. "Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser cet été !"

"Quelle allure ! Même leurs domestiques sont richement vêtus. Le Comte ne doit pas être n'importe qui !" observa Paul, admiratif.

"Ahaha, regardez ce valet, comme sa peau est bizarre !" ricana tout bas Sophie, une main devant la bouche.

"Et ce majordome aux cheveux noirs, quelle élégance !" s'extasia Camille, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Allons, allons, les enfants, un peu de tenue ! Accueillons nos hôtes comme il se doit." s'exclama Madame de Fleurville. "Bienvenu au château de Fleurville, jeune homme, jeune fille," dit-elle avec un grand sourire, en s'avançant vers Ciel et Lizzy. "Vous êtes les enfants du Comte ? Vous devez être fatigués après un tel voyage. Votre père nous rejoindra bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Allons l'attendre au salon."

Lizzy sourit à Madame de Fleurville, puis se tourna vers Ciel et le regarda d'un œil amusé. Ce dernier serrait les dents.

"Sebastian…" soupira-t-il d'un air blasé.

" _Yes, my lord_ ," dit le majordome. Il se tourna vers Madame de Fleurville et s'inclina légèrement. "Veuillez me pardonnez, Madame, mais vous faites erreur," déclara-t-il dans un français parfait. "Mon jeune maître est le Comte Ciel Phantomhive en personne, et la jeune lady à ses côtés est la Marquise Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, sa fiancée."

La déclaration de Sebastian déclencha une fois de plus les murmures parmi les jeunes français. Le Comte était un enfant, comment était-ce possible ? Et une Marquise, c'était encore plus qu'un Comte, non ? Le château de Fleurville n'avait jamais abrité d'hôtes aussi prestigieux !

"Oh, veuillez m'excusez, Monsieur le Comte," se reprit Madame de Fleurville. "J'ignorais que vous étiez si jeune."

"Ce n'est rien," répondit Ciel avec un faible sourire, dans un français légèrement accentué. "Je vous remercie de nous accueillir. Le voyage fut long et épuisant, en effet."

"Allons-nous installer au salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise," acquiesça Madame de Fleurville. "Elisa, veux-tu bien prendre les affaires de ces jeunes gens, s'il te plait ? Puis tu indiqueras aux domestiques où ils peuvent être utiles."

"Oui, Madame," obéit Elisa, s'empressant de débarrasser Ciel de sa cape et de son chapeau.

Madame de Fleurville se dirigea vers le salon, accompagnée de Ciel et Lizzy. Sophie et ses amis les suivirent en leur jetant des regards curieux, tandis que Paula, Snake et Sebastian restaient avec Elisa. Paula avait de vagues notions de français, mais Snake n'y comprenait rien et Sebastian devait donc lui donner des instructions en anglais.

"Je vais faire les présentations, puis nous pourrons nous installer," dit Madame de Fleurville une fois dans le salon. "Voici mes filles, Camille et Madeleine, qui ont 15 et 14 ans, ainsi que Sophie, qui est âgée de 13 ans. Et voici Paul et Marguerite de Rosbourg, nos voisins. Paul a 15 ans comme Camille, et Marguerite est la plus jeune, elle a 11 ans."

A l'appel de leur nom, les enfants exécutèrent une révérence maladroite. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de recevoir des Comtes ou des Marquises, ni de faire des courbettes. Lizzy répondit à chacun de leurs saluts par une élégante révérence et un sourire aimable, ce qui satisfit les enfants. Contrairement à Yolande Tourne-boule, la Marquise semblait être une personne agréable et sociable. Paul osa même lui faire un baisemain.

"Regarde comme ces demoiselles sont mignonnes, Ciel !" s'exclama joyeusement Lizzy, avec un léger accent anglais. "Comme tu es belle, ma petite," dit-elle à Marguerite.

"Pardon, Mademoiselle la Marquise, mais c'est vous qui êtes bien belle," objecta la plus jeune fille.

"C'est vrai, Mademoiselle," ajouta Madeleine. "Nos plus beaux atours semblent bien pâles en comparaison de votre magnifique robe."

"Allons, appelez-moi Lizzy, nous avons tous à peu près le même âge. Je vous aiderais à rendre vos robes plus jolies si vous le souhaitez. J'ai bien fait de demander à Paula d'emmener mes nœuds et froufrous, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser !"

Cette annonce valut à Lizzy les acclamations des jeunes filles, ravies. Ciel sourit également. Il était heureux que Lizzy s'amuse, car c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait emmenée avec lui. Satisfait, il se tourna vers Sophie.

"Ainsi vous êtes Mademoiselle Sophie ?" dit-il. "Mon prédécesseur avait le plus profond respect pour votre père, et je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer." Evidemment, Ciel exagérait. Monsieur de Réan n'était qu'un simple partenaire commercial, et les deux hommes ne s'étaient probablement rencontrés que quelques fois. Mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

"Eh bien… Euh… Cher Comte, j'en suis bien honorée," bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant, intimidée, et fit une révérence à nouveau. "Je suis ravie également de vous rencontrer."

Ciel esquissa un sourire, voyant que Sophie était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas son genre de descendre de son piédestal, mais puisque Lizzy venait de le faire, il n'avait pas trop le choix…

"Je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer, comme l'a suggéré Lizzy," dit-il, non sans mal, en s'installant dans un fauteuil. "Appelle-moi Ciel."  
"D… D'accord, Monsieur Ciel… je veux dire, Ciel…"

"Dis, Ciel, quel âge as-tu ?" demanda gaiement Marguerite. "Je parie que tu as le même âge que moi ! J'ai hâte de jouer avec toi ! Il n'y a personne de mon âge d'habitude…"

Ciel grimaça en fixant Marguerite d'un air vexé, et émit un bruit d'agacement. Cette bande d'enfants bruyants et qui ne pensaient qu'à jouer lui rappelait McMillan et les autres premières années du Collège Weston.

"Ciel a 13 ans," répondit Lizzy en pouffant. "Mais il déteste être considéré comme un enfant."

"Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer," ajouta-t-il. "Les raisons qui m'amènent en Normandie sont on ne peut plus sérieuses."

"Dans ce cas, Comte, je suggère que vous nous racontiez ce qui vous amène en France devant une bonne collation," dit Madame de Fleurville. "Je vais dire à Elisa de nous préparer cela immédiatement. En attendant, que diriez-vous de visiter le château ?"

Ciel accepta la proposition de Madame de Fleurville, et cette dernière fit appeler la bonne. Elle lui donna ses instructions, puis les jeunes gens, le Comte et la Marquise la suivirent afin de faire le tour du château.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Paula et Snake rangeaient les affaires de leurs maîtres dans les chambres qui leur avaient été désignées. Snake avait hâte de retrouver ses serpents, enfermés dans une caisse pendant le voyage. Smile l'avait d'ailleurs interdit de les libérer hors de sa chambre, afin de ne pas choquer leurs hôtes. Seul Dan l'accompagnait, car il était assez petit pour se poser sur son oreille sans se faire trop remarquer.

En cuisine, Elisa commençait à s'affairer afin de préparer la collation, mais Sebastian l'interrompit.

"Laissez-moi faire, Elisa. Puisque nous sommes une surcharge de travail supplémentaire pour vous, c'est bien le moins que je puise faire."

"V… Vraiment ?" dit-elle. Le majordome du Comte l'impressionnait. A côté, elle avait vraiment l'air d'être une domestique de seconde zone. Pourtant, c'était elle la domestique en chef, ici à Fleurville.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il avec un sourire. "Indiquez-moi juste où se trouve les différents ingrédients. En attendant, vous n'aurez qu'à préparer la vaisselle."

Elisa s'exécuta, curieuse de voir ce que ce majordome à l'allure si parfaite allait bien pouvoir préparer.

Sebastian décida qu'il était temps d'impressionner ces français. Il allait leur montrer de quoi était capable le majordome de la famille Phantomhive. Il enleva sa veste, remonta les manches de sa chemises, et se mit au travail avec un sourire en coin.

Il y avait dans cette cuisine tous les ingrédients nécessaires à un Victoria sponge cake, ce fameux gâteau apprécié de la Reine Victoria, ce que Sebastian trouva être une parfaite entrée en matière pour présenter le Chien de Garde de la Reine à leurs hôtes français. Il commença donc par préchauffer le four et beurrer deux moules. Puis, avec une rapidité surhumaine, il prépara la pâte, sans avoir besoin de peser les ingrédients. Il enfourna les moules avant même qu'Elisa ait finit de sortir les plats de la commode, et était déjà en train de préparer la crème au beurre vanillée quand elle s'approcha pour voir où il en était.

"Voyez-vous, le secret est de prendre son temps," dit-il d'un ton ironique.

La crème était finie avant même qu'Elisa puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Puis, Sebastian prépara de la lemon curd, une crème de citron anglaise.

"Vous êtes rapide !" s'exclama Elisa, impressionnée.

"C'est parce que je suis un diable de majordome," lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Elisa haussa un sourcil, ne comprend pas ce que cela voulait dire.

Puisqu'ils avaient du temps pendant la cuisson du sponge cake, Sebastian apprit à Elisa à cuisiner des scones.

"L'important est de ne pas trop travailler la pâte," dit-il, "sinon les scones seront élastiques."

Il réalisa une bonne vingtaine de scones avant qu'Elisa ne parvienne à en faire deux.

Une fois les deux parties du sponge cake cuites et refroidies, Sebastian n'eut qu'à les assembler à l'aide de la crème de beurre vanillée et de confiture de framboise. Puis ils enfournèrent les scones, et Sebastian voulu préparer le thé.

Il choisit un thé vert au jasmin, mais ces français n'avaient que des thés de qualité moyenne. Il espérait que son maître ne serait pas trop déçu, comme la fois où il avait préparé un thé italien pour plaire à un invité, mais que le jeune Comte n'avait pas du tout aimé.

* * *

Madame de Fleurville et les enfants firent visiter le château à Ciel et Lizzy. Le château comprenait une grande demeure, moins haute et moins large que le manoir Phantomhive, mais de proportions tout de même respectables. Derrière le château se trouvaient les jardins, à la française. Le domaine, de plus de 70 hectares, comprenait une ferme, des prairies et des bois.

Les enfants insistèrent pour montrer à Ciel et Lizzy les cabanes qu'ils avaient construites quelques années auparavant, et qu'ils utilisaient toujours. Leur construction avait en fait été l'objet d'un pari entre Jacques de Traypi et Léon de Rugès, les cousins de Camille et Madeleine. Léon ne pensait pas Jacques, alors âgé de 7 ans, capable de construire une cabane digne de ce nom, et se moqua de lui. Pour se venger, Jacques tricha et fit construire en secret sa cabane par son père et des ouvriers travaillant au château. Une fois la supercherie découverte, Monsieur de Traypi fit également finir la cabane de Léon par les ouvriers. Au final, les enfants n'avaient pas beaucoup travaillé.

"Comme vos cabanes sont charmantes !" s'extasia Lizzy. Sa réaction était totalement opposée à celle de Yolande Tourne-boule, quelques années auparavant.

"Et nous les avons bien aménagées ! Regardez !" dit Sophie, tout fière, en ouvrant la porte d'une des cabanes.

L'intérieur était décoré de tapis, de fauteuils râpés mais encore utilisables, d'une table de rebut, de tabourets, de vieilles chaises, de morceaux de rideaux aux fenêtres, et de bibelots en tout genre, en porcelaine ou en cristal.

"Quand nous serons rentrés en Angleterre, je demanderai à mon frère de construire une cabane comme celle-ci !" reprit Lizzy, trouvant l'idée délicieuse. "Son ami Cheslock doit venir passer les vacances chez nous, ce sera l'occasion de les faire travailler. Dis, Ciel, tu viendras les aider ?"

"On… On verra…" répondit Ciel d'un ton gêné. Il était un peu surpris qu'Edward et Cheslock soient amis, ils ne lui avaient pas parus particulièrement proches lors de son séjour au Collège Weston, mais il se dépêcha de changer de sujet. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir promettre à Lizzy qu'il participerait aux travaux. "Et pourquoi cette troisième cabane est différente ?" demanda-t-il, s'intéressant soudainement à une sorte de hutte rudimentaire.

"C'est la cabane que Paul a construite après son retour en France," dit Sophie.

"Oui, je l'ai construite à la manière des sauvages, tel que j'ai pu l'apprendre quand j'étais naufragé."

"Paul a été naufragé chez les sauvages pendant cinq ans, et tout le monde le croyait mort, vous savez ?" expliqua Marguerite.

"Mon dieu, cela devait être horrible !" s'exclama Lizzy.

Ciel partageait cette opinion. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ferait dans une pareille situation, lui qui ne savait même pas nouer ses lacets sans l'aide de Sebastian. Enfin, si cela devait arriver, Sebastian serait avec lui de toute façon.

"Je serais intéressé d'entendre le récit de cette aventure," dit Ciel, plus par courtoisie que par réel intérêt.

"Je pense que Paul aura le temps de nous raconter son histoire un soir, au coin du feu," dit Camille. "En attendant, je vois maman qui nous fait signe. La collation doit être servie."

Comme il faisait beau, Madame de Fleurville avait fait servir la collation dans le jardin, sur une table et des chaises en fer forgé. La table était déjà dressée, recouverte d'une nappe blanche, de plats et d'un service à thé en faïence de Gien. Les enfants s'installèrent, et Sebastian et Elisa leur servirent le thé.

"Hum, tout à l'air délicieux, Elisa !" s'exclama Marguerite.

"Je n'y suis pour rien, Mademoiselle. C'est Monsieur Sebastian qui a tout préparé," dit-elle.

"Sans votre aide, je n'aurais jamais pu faire tous ces scones," répondit courtoisement Sebastian.

Madame de Fleurville, les jeunes français et les jeunes anglais se servirent en gâteau et en scone en discutant. Ciel but une gorgée de thé et grimaça. Ce thé était loin de répondre à ses exigences habituelles ! Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part de français… Il tint cependant sa langue.

"Ce gâteau est excellent !" dit Madeleine. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un Victoria sponge cake, Mademoiselle," répondit Sebastian. "Un gâteau typiquement anglais. Je suis ravi qu'il soit à votre goût."

"C'est délicieux ! Moi qui pensais que les anglais ne savaient pas cuisiner !" rit Paul.

"Par contre, les scones…" soupira Marguerite, un scone recouvert de lemon curd à la main.

"Oui, ce n'est pas très bon…" approuva Sophie.

Lizzy eut un petit rire, et Ciel regarda Sebastian d'un air victorieux. Le majordome lança un regard assassin à Sophie, qui frissonna et se dépêcha de manger son scone. Ainsi, les français n'aimaient pas les scones ? Il ne ferait pas cette erreur deux fois.

"Mais non, c'est très bon ! Vous êtes un merveilleux cuisinier, Sebastian !" s'exclama Camille. Sebastian sourit et s'inclina légèrement, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

"Eh bien, Comte, je pense qu'il est temps que vous nous révéliez les raisons de votre venue en France," dit Madame de Fleurville, se tournant vers Ciel.

Ciel but une autre gorgée du thé fade avant de réponde.

"Vous avez raison," dit-il. "Avant cela, j'aimerais vous remercier à nouveau de nous accueillir. Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides. Sebastian."

"Oui, Monsieur." Sebastian claqua des doigts, et Snake approcha, portant une lourde malle. Il la posa près de la table de jardin et l'ouvrit.

Elle contenait une grande variété de produits de la Société Funtom, des jeux, des bonbons, et des produits de la toute nouvelle gamme pour jeunes ladies, dont le parfum Lily of the Valley, qui avait coûté une fortune en campagne publicitaire.

"Ohhh !" s'exclamèrent les jeunes français à la vue de ces cadeaux. "C'est fabuleux, merci Ciel !"

"Je reconnais ce logo !" s'écria Paul. "C'est celui de la Société Funtom ! Je l'ai vu en allant à Paris avec mon père, ils y ont une boutique. Tous leurs produits sont d'une grande qualité !"

Ciel avait beaucoup travaillé pour imposer sa société en leader sur le marché britannique, et il comptait bien en faire autant sur tout le marché européen. La réaction de Paul était un bon signe.

"En effet, Paul, j'attache beaucoup d'importance à assurer la qualité de mes produits," dit-il, fier.

"Comment ? Tes produits ? Ne me dis pas que…"

"Je suis le président de la Société Funtom. Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ce que vous pensez de mes produits, cela m'aiderait beaucoup. Je compte ouvrir de nouvelles boutiques en France, et dans toute l'Europe."

"Je persiste à dire qu'une licorne est un mauvais choix de logo pour une gamme à destination des jeunes ladies !" dit Lizzy. "Ce n'est pas mignon !"

"C'est impressionnant ! Etre à la tête d'une telle entreprise à un si jeune âge…" s'étonna Madame de Fleurville.

"En fait, c'est mon prédécesseur qui l'a fondé. Ce n'était alors qu'un petit atelier. Après son décès, j'en ai fait la grande entreprise qu'elle est actuellement."

"Ta mère aussi est morte, Ciel ?" demanda Sophie.

"Oui, mes parents sont morts dans l'incendie qui a ravagé notre manoir," soupira-t-il. Il ne donna pas plus de détails, mais toucha la bague à son pouce gauche, un anneau d'argent orné d'une pierre bleue, un fragment du diamant Hope. Cette bague, transmise de génération en génération, était toujours portée par le chef de la famille Phantomhive. "Nous sommes donc tous les deux orphelins," ajouta-t-il.

"Oh non, je ne suis pas orpheline," assura Sophie, "car Madame de Fleurville est comme une mère pour moi."

Camille et Madeline répondirent à cette charmante annonce en embrassant Sophie dix fois, et Madame de Fleurville lui baisa le front.

"Bien sûr Sophie, je suis ta mère, et tu es ma fille," dit-elle, souriant à la jeune fille.

"Et notre sœur !" ajoutèrent Camille et Madeleine, embrassant Sophie à nouveau.

"Et vous comptez donc ouvrir une boutique en Normandie ?" demanda Madame de Fleurville, une fois l'étalage d'affection terminé. "Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, c'est la campagne ici, il n'y aurait sans doute pas beaucoup de clients pour vos produits."

"Non, la raison qui m'amène en Normandie est tout autre," répondit-il. "C'est sur ordre de Sa Majesté que je suis ici. Un criminel britannique s'est enfuit dans la région, et je dois obtenir des informations sur lui."

Ciel décida de révéler la vérité, du moins en partie. C'était toujours utile d'avoir de nouveaux pions, surtout en France, où il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

"Sa… Sa Majesté, la Reine d'Angleterre ? Pourquoi confirait-elle ce genre de mission à un enfant ?" s'étonna Madame de Fleurville. Puis elle pensa que c'était bien le genre d'excentricité dont les anglais avaient l'habitude.

"La famille Phantomhive sert la famille royale depuis de nombreuses générations," dit-il simplement. "Vous avez peut-être entendu parler du criminel que je recherche. Il s'agit du Baron Spencer Salford. D'après mes informations, il se serait installé dans un château de famille dans la région."

"Le Baron Salford ? Oui, il s'est installé récemment près de la Ferté-Frênel, à un peu plus d'une heure d'ici," répondit Madame de Fleurville. "Mais je suis étonnée d'apprendre qu'il s'agit d'un criminel, il a pourtant une bonne réputation dans la région. Cependant, je ne l'ai jamais vu moi-même. Qu'a-t-il donc fait qui mérite que la Reine d'Angleterre envoie un jeune Comte le surveiller ?"

"Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le révéler, mais soyez assurée qu'il ne représente aucun danger pour vos filles et vous," dit-il. "Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui l'ait déjà rencontré ?"

"Eh bien, Monsieur de Rosbourg, le père de Marguerite et Paul, est allé lui rendre une visite de courtoisie peu de temps après son arrivée en France. Je peux lui demander de venir demain afin d'en discuter."

Ciel accepta la proposition.

Le lendemain, Monsieur de Rosbourg vint à Fleurville, accompagné de Paul et Marguerite. Monsieur de Rosbourg était un ancien marin, commandant de la Sybille, dans la force de l'âge. Il était grand et fort, et dégageait une aura d'autorité qui forçait le respect. Après le naufrage de son vaisseau, il passa cinq ans avec Paul chez les sauvages. Il devint un membre important de leur communauté et les évangélisa, avant d'être secouru par un navire français et de rejoindre sa femme et sa fille. Depuis, il avait décidé de ne plus reprendre la mer et de rester en Normandie pour faire le bien autour de lui. Il n'envoya pas Paul au collège, mais le garda près de lui pour l'assister.

Après de brèves présentations, Paul et Marguerite lui ayant déjà dit tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les jeunes anglais, Ciel le questionna sur le Baron Salford. Monsieur de Rosbourg eut la même réaction que Madame de Fleurville en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un fugitif. Le Baron lui avait semblé être un aimable et honnête homme, malgré ses origines britanniques. Il avait réhabilité le château que sa famille avait laissé à l'abandon sans le vendre une dizaine d'années plus tôt, et y menait un train de vie élevé, dû à son rang et à ses richesses. Il avait embauché dans la région afin d'exploiter les terres adjacentes au château, et traitait convenablement ses gens. Il était également désireux de bien s'intégrer à la noblesse locale, et avait reçu Monsieur de Rosbourg avec courtoisie.

Ciel suspectait que le comportement du Baron n'était qu'une façade, destinée à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la noblesse locale, mais il n'avait pour l'instant aucune preuve à son encontre. Il allait devoir mener une enquête plus approfondie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Il est l'heure de vous lever, Monsieur," dit Sebastian, en versant du thé dans la tasse en faïence de Gien. "Ce matin, je vous ai préparé des pommes de terre sautées et une cuisse de poulet. Comme accompagnement, il y a des pains mollets et de la brioche. Que désirez-vous ?"

"Il n'y a pas de scones ?" demanda Ciel d'un air déçu. Il s'étira et bailla.

"Je pensais que Monsieur souhaitait s'adapter au mode de vie de nos hôtes. Ne disiez-vous pas encore hier soir, 'à Rome, fais comme les romains' ?"

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit," rétorqua le Comte d'un ton sec. "Mais un petit déjeuner sans scone…"

"Cela convient pourtant parfaitement à Mademoiselle Elizabeth."

Ciel poussa un profound soupir.

"Dans ce cas, les pains mollets feront l'affaire…" céda-t-il.

Sebastian afficha un sourire moqueur et beurra les tartines de son jeune maître. Ciel but une gorgée de thé et grimaça.

"Bon sang, ce ne sont pas des jeux et des bonbons que j'aurais dû offrir à ces français, mais du thé !" rouspéta-t-il, incommodé par la fadeur du liquide ambré.

"Monsieur veut-il que je retourne au manoir chercher un thé plus adapté à son palais ? Cela ne me prendra que quelques heures," demanda Sebastian. Une fois de plus, Ciel soupira.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais demain, je prendrais un chocolat chaud à la place du thé. Je pense que cela, au moins, aura le même goût qu'en Angleterre…"

Sebastian acquiesça. Pendant que Ciel mangeait son petit déjeuner et regardait d'un air dépité les pains mollets, Sebastian prépara ses vêtements.

"Quel est le programme de la journée ?" demanda le Comte, une fois son petit déjeuner terminé.

"Je pense que vous ne devez pas négliger votre éducation pendant que nous sommes en France. Aussi, je serais votre précepteur pour la durée du séjour," répondit le majordome, au grand désespoir de Ciel. Sebastian était strict et sadique quand il lui donnait des cours, révélant ainsi sa nature de démon. Ciel se demandait encore comment Sebastian avait réussi à se faire passer pour un professeur patient et compréhensif lors de leur mission au Collège Weston. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une forme de vengeance envers Ciel pour la manière dont il le traitait ?

"J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix… Quoi d'autre ?"

"Après le déjeuner, vous irez rencontrer quelques nobles du voisinage avec Monsieur de Rosbourg," continua Sebastian, tout en boutonnant la chemise de Ciel.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sophie entra dans la pièce.

"Ciel, Ciel !" s'exclama la jeune fille blonde. "Oups, pardon !"

Voyant que Ciel n'était pas habillé, elle se mit à rougir et recula vers la porte. Mais un détail attira son attention et elle s'arrêta, fixant Ciel. Le jeune Comte ne portait pas son cache-œil. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bien voir, mais elle avait tout de même pu apercevoir que l'œil droit de Ciel possédait une drôle de couleur.

"Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !" cria Ciel, se dépêchant de cacher son œil avec ses mains. "Sors d'ici immédiatement !"

"D… Désolée, je ne voulais pas…" bredouilla Sophie, rougissant mais fixant toujours l'œil de Ciel.

Sebastian se plaça devant son maître et toisa Sophie de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux rouges étaient menaçants et sur son visage se forma une expression de mépris. Sophie était pétrifiée. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, incapable de détourner les yeux du regard de Sebastian.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et l'expression de Sebastian se radoucit. Il afficha un sourire aimable et s'inclina légèrement.

"Veuillez pardonner mon maître, Mademoiselle Sophie," dit-il d'une voix calme. "Votre arrivée soudaine l'a simplement surpris. Si vous voulez bien attendre devant la porte pendant un instant, Monsieur vous rejoindra dès qu'il sera prêt et vous pourrez alors lui dire pourquoi vous êtes venu le chercher."

"D'a… D'accord," acquiesça-t-elle, toujours un peu effrayée par le majordome. Rougissante, elle lança un dernier regard à Ciel, qui lui tournait le dos, la main toujours plaquée sur l'œil, et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois que Sebastian eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'adossa contre le mur, secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu une peur bleue de ce domestique. Elle frissonna en repensant au regard plein de haine qu'il lui avait lancé. Mais cela avait été tellement court, elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé ?

Et la réaction violente de Ciel, était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas complètement habillé ? Il avait surtout semblé vouloir cacher son œil. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Elle soupira, pour se remettre de ses émotions. En fait, tout était de sa faute, pensait-elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû entrer dans la chambre de Ciel sans s'annoncer. Fort heureusement Madame de Fleurville n'avait rien vu, sans quoi elle aurait été punie.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Sebastian se dépêcha de finir d'habiller Ciel. Ce dernier serrait les dents et gardait sa main crispée sur son œil droit.

"La sale peste ! Elle a vu mon œil !" fulmina-t-il.

"Calmez-vous, Monsieur," répliqua sèchement Sebastian. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais si vous ne voulez pas attirer les soupçons, je vous suggère de faire comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé."

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Dépêche-toi de me mettre mon cache-œil. Désormais, j'en porterai un pour dormir aussi. Et n'emploie pas ce ton avec moi, je suis ton maître."

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa pendant une seconde. Puis il eut un petit rire silencieux.

"Veuillez me pardonner, Monsieur," dit-il, tout en nouant le cache-œil autour de la tête de Ciel.

Une fois prêt et sa contenance retrouvée, Ciel sorti de la chambre en compagnie de Sebastian. Sophie l'attendait dans le couloir.

"Bonjour Sophie," dit-il en tentant un sourire. "Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, mais tu m'a surpris."

Sophie jeta un coup d'œil craintif à Sebastian, mais voyant qu'il affichait une mine réjouie, elle s'approcha de Ciel.

"Non, c'est de ma faute, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans ta chambre sans prévenir, excuse-moi…" dit-elle d'une voix désolée, baissant les yeux.

"Ce n'est rien… Il faut dire qu'il est déjà assez tard, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je n'étais pas encore prêt."

Voyant que Ciel ne lui en voulait pas, le visage de Sophie s'égaya et elle afficha un charmant sourire. Puis, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait vu, elle prit un air pensif.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton œil ?" demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

"Rien !" répondit-il précipitamment. "J'ai simplement été… blessé durant l'incendie de mon manoir, il y a quelques années…" ajouta-t-il, touchant machinalement la bague qu'il portait au pouce gauche. "Désolé, je n'aime pas trop en parler."

"Je comprends…" dit Sophie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette explication ne l'avait pas convaincue. Mais Ciel ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus et elle avait déjà suffisamment fait de bêtises aujourd'hui. Aussi n'insista-t-elle pas.

"Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?" demanda Ciel, se dépêchant de changer de sujet car il sentait le regard scrutateur de Sophie rivé sur son cache-œil, comme si elle espérait pouvoir voir à travers.

"Ah, oui," dit-elle, retrouvant son sourire habituel. "Je venais juste te demander si tu voulais venir avec nous au village. Il y aura tout le monde, Paul, Marguerite, leurs parents et bien sûr Madame de Fleurville. J'ai déjà demandé à Lizzy de nous accompagner, elle était ravie."

Ciel n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme. Il avait une enquête à mener. Mais après les événements qui venaient de se produire, il ne pouvait pas décemment refuser.

"Merci pour cette invitation, je l'accepte volontiers," dit-il.

* * *

Madame de Fleurville annonça qu'on se rendrait au village à pied. Ce n'était pas très loin et cela ferait une bonne promenade pour occuper la matinée. Ils décidèrent de passer par les bois, puis par le moulin, avant de se rendre au village.

"Comme la campagne normande est pittoresque !" dit Lizzy, ravie, en observant le paysage.

"Voici le fameux chêne où j'avais perdu ma poupée, il y a longtemps !" dit joyeusement Marguerite à Ciel et Lizzy, en courant vers un arbre. "Je n'oublierai jamais le chagrin que j'avais eu ce jour-là. Mais c'était en fait Jeanette la meunière qui me l'avait volée. Quelle méchante fille… Enfin, elle s'est faite rosser par sa mère et j'ai retrouvé ma poupée."

"Et là-bas, c'est l'arbre creux dans lequel je suis tombée, alors qu'on jouait à cache-cache !" s'exclama Sophie, tout aussi joyeuse. "J'ai bien cru que j'allais étouffer, heureusement que Jean et Jacques ont réussi à me faire sortir du tronc."

"Monsieur de Traypi avait pourtant bien défendu de grimper dans les arbres," dit Camille. "Si tu l'avais écouté, rien ne serait arrivé."

Sophie ignora la remarque de son amie et continua à rire avec Marguerite.

"Dis, Marguerite, te souviens-tu de la fois où l'on s'était perdues toute une nuit dans la forêt ?"

"Comment l'oublier !" répondit la petite brune en riant. "Quelle terreur nous avons eu ! On avait bien failli mourir de soif ou se faire piétiner par un sanglier, avant que ce brave Hurel ne nous trouve."

"Pauvre Hurel…" soupira Madeleine, se remémorant le jour où le gentil boucher était mort. "J'espère que Madame Hurel et Victorine vont bien."

"On pourrait aller leur rendre visite un autre jour ?" suggéra Camille.

"Bonne idée ! Demandons à nos mamans !" approuva Marguerite en sautillant.

Pendant tout le reste du chemin, les enfants rirent en racontant diverses anecdotes à Lizzy et Ciel. Sophie semblait avoir oublié les événements de ce matin, à la grande satisfaction de Ciel.

En arrivant au village, ils remarquèrent qu'une foule s'était réunie à l'orée de la forêt, à l'entrée du village. Les villageois semblaient agités et faisaient beaucoup de bruit.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Madame de Rosbourg, inquiète. "Serait-il arrivé un malheur pour causer cette agitation ?"

"Approchons, nous saurons bientôt ce qu'il en est," dit Madame de Fleurville.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la foule, un homme les remarqua.

"Ah ! Mon commandant !" appela-t-il, courant vers Monsieur de Rosbourg.

"Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici, mon Normand ?" demanda l'ancien commandant de navire.

"Une sale histoire, ma foi. On a retrouvé un corps à l'orée du bois, il n'y a pas deux heures. Les gendarmes vous expliqueront ça mieux que moi, mon commandant."

"Un corps ? Quelqu'un est donc mort ? Quel malheur…" s'exclama Madame de Rosbourg, chamboulée par la nouvelle.

"Restez ici, Mesdames, je vais de ce pas voir les gendarmes !" annonça Monsieur de Rosbourg.

"Moi aussi !" déclara Paul.

"Non ! Tu restes ici, mon garçon," répondit son père avec fermeté.

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais ! Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ce spectacle. Et tu dois rester avec ta mère et ta sœur pour les soutenir."

Paul, qui était un brave garçon, obéit à son père et resta avec Madame de Rosbourg et Marguerite. Sophie, Camille et Madeleine étaient choquées aussi. Madame de Fleurville hésita à accompagner Monsieur de Rosbourg. Elle était très impliquée dans la vie du village et une affaire comme celle-ci l'inquiétait. Mais elle décida de rester avec ses enfants pour les calmer.

"Je vous accompagne !" dit Ciel. Un meurtre dans cette paisible région, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver, il était possible que cette affaire ait un lien avec sa mission.

"Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda Monsieur de Rosbourg d'un air désapprobateur. Ciel était trop jeune pour se rendre sur une scène de crime, pensait-il, mais il n'avait aucune autorité sur le Comte.

"Parfaitement sûr. Cette affaire a peut-être un rapport avec le Baron Salford."

"Aussi loin de son domaine ? Cela m'étonnerait… Mais je ne peux pas vous empêcher de venir…" soupira-t-il.

Ciel fit un pas pour suivre Monsieur de Rosbourg, mais Lizzy lui attrapa le bras.

"Je viens avec vous," annonça-t-elle, l'air grave.

"Vous n'y pensez pas, Mademoiselle !" s'exclama Monsieur de Rosbourg d'un ton autoritaire, mais néanmoins doux. "Une lady n'a rien à faire sur une scène de crime."

Choquée, Lizzy regarda Ciel en quête d'un peu d'aide, mais ce dernier était d'accord avec Monsieur de Rosbourg. Il était inutile que Lizzy se retrouve une fois de plus mêlée à des choses dangereuses.

"Désolé Lizzy," soupira-t-il. "On ne sera pas long."

Lizzy sembla vexée, mais lâcha finalement le bras de Ciel, à contrecœur.

"Les gendarmes n'ont pas encore déplacé le corps ?" demanda Monsieur de Rosbourg au Normand, en se dirigeant vers la foule de villageois.

"Pas encore, mon commandant."

"Parfait. Je souhaite le voir avant qu'ils ne l'embarquent."

"Pourquoi cela ?" s'enquit Ciel. "Vous avez des soupçons particuliers ?"

Monsieur de Rosbourg parut mal à l'aise et passa sa main dans ses favoris avant de répondre.

"En effet. Mais j'aimerais voir le corps avant de vous en parler," éluda-t-il.

"Mon commandant, qui est cet enfant ?" demanda le Normand, curieux.

"C'est le Comte Phantomhive dont je t'ai parlé, qui est en visite à Fleurville."

"Ah oui, l'anglais…" dit le Normand, regardant Ciel et Sebastian avec mépris.

Le Normand, qui s'appelait en fait Lecomte, était un ancien matelot, second sur la Sybille. Il avait été naufragé avec Monsieur de Rosbourg et Paul, et en avait été séparé par les sauvages. Il avait réussi à rentrer en France peu de temps avant eux et avait retrouvé sa femme et sa fille. Monsieur de Rosbourg, ravi de le revoir vivant, l'avait pris à son service. Le Normand avait gardé l'habitude de l'appeler "mon commandant", après tant d'années passées à le seconder.

Le Normand avait été secouru par un navire anglais qui l'avait ramené jusqu'au Havre, mais avait été très mal traité par ses occupants. Depuis, il vouait une rancune tenace envers les anglais et rêvait de pouvoir leur "frotter les épaules". Même s'il ne ferait rien à un enfant comme Ciel, il n'en restait pas moins un de ces brigands d'anglais et le Normand le considérait avec dédain.

Ciel ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le méprisait parce qu'il était jeune, ou qu'il était le Chien de Garde de la Reine. Le fait que cette fois, ce soit parce qu'il était anglais n'y changeait rien. Il n'accordait de toute façon aucune importance à l'opinion qu'avait de lui un domestique.

"Allons voir le corps," dit-il.

Monsieur de Rosbourg acquiesça et ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'aux gendarmes qui entouraient la scène de crime, empêchant les gens d'approcher. Ils s'écartèrent en voyant Monsieur de Rosbourg. Un peu plus loin à travers les arbres, deux gendarmes étaient en train d'examiner le corps et se relevèrent à son approche.

"Que s'est-il passé, gendarmes ?" demanda Monsieur de Rosbourg.

"Madame Martin s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir son mari, qui était parti avant le lever du jour pour couper du bois, Monsieur," dit l'un des deux gendarmes. "Sur les coups de neuf heures et demie, elle voulut aller le chercher dans la forêt, mais elle le trouva ici, à peine au bord des arbres. Il semblerait que personne dans le village n'ait rien vu ni entendu. Quelle horreur… Le pauvre homme laisse derrière lui une veuve et une orpheline…"

"Et le corps ?"

"Voyez par vous-même, Monsieur. J'espère que vous avez l'estomac solide," répondit l'autre gendarme, qui était pâle et n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien.

Monsieur de Rosbourg et Ciel s'approchèrent du cadavre gisant sur le sol, près d'un sapin. La victime était un homme d'environ 25 ans. Le malheureux était atrocement mutilé et baignait dans une mare de sang.

Ciel eut un mouvement de recul, devant l'horreur de la scène, mais il se ressaisit et examina le cadavre.

"Le corps porte de nombreuses traces de griffures et de morsures," observa Ciel. "Certaines parties ont été complètement arrachées. Ce pourrait être l'œuvre d'un ours, ou d'un loup, ou peut-être bien d'un chien enragé."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bête sauvage," dit Monsieur de Rosbourg, l'air grave.

"Hum… C'est vrai que vous aviez des soupçons avant même que l'on voit le corps. Si vous m'en parliez, à présent ?"

"Selon moi, la main de l'homme est derrière ce meurtre," déclara-t-il. Ciel fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ?"

"Ce n'est pas le premier cas de ce genre, hélas," expliqua Monsieur de Rosbourg, d'un ton grave. "Cela fait quelques mois que des gens disparaissent ou meurent à travers tout le Pays d'Ouche. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était rien passé près d'ici, mais je me doutais que cela arriverait sans doute… Au début, nous pensions justement à un ours ou une meute de loups. J'ai prêté main forte lors de battues pour retrouver la ou les bêtes responsables de ces atrocités, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé." Il soupira. "La fréquence des meurtres et l'étendue du territoire sur lesquels ils se produisent me fait croire que nous n'avons pas à faire à une bête, mais à un tueur en série."

"Je vois…" dit simplement Ciel. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Sebastian. Des meurtres en série dans la région où s'était réfugié le Baron Salford, c'était suspect. "Savez-vous quand ont commencé ces meurtres et ces disparitions ?"

"Voyons… Il me semble que le premier meurtre a été commis aux alentours de la Chandeleur. Mais ils se font de plus en plus nombreux et rapprochés…"

L'hypothèse de Ciel ne tenait pas. Il n'avait aucune preuve que le Baron Salford ait un lien avec cette affaire et cela semblait fort peu probable, étant donné qu'il ne s'était enfuit d'Angleterre que vers la fin avril, d'après le dossier que lui avait fourni le Comte Grey. C'est à dire plus de deux mois après le premier meurtre.

"Selon vous, c'est donc un tueur en série qui serait derrière tout cela ?" demanda le jeune Comte.

"C'est ce que je pense, oui."

"N'avez-vous pas pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir de quelque chose d'encore plus… inquiétant ? Par exemple, des meurtres rituels ?"

"Des meurtres rituels ? Allons bon ! Il n'y a aucune trace de rituel sur les lieux des crimes, pas de tracés sur le sol, d'inscriptions, pas de marques d'outils particuliers sur les corps des victimes," répondit Monsieur de Rosbourg, dubitatif.

"Pourtant, nous avons déjà vu ce genre de meurtre. N'est-ce pas, Sebastian ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Au village de Houndsworth, comment oublier cet endroit abject…"

"Les villageois croyaient qu'un chien démoniaque hantait les environs, tuant tous ceux qui désobéissaient aux lois dictées par le maire," reprit Ciel. "En réalité, les meurtres étaient commis par le maire lui-même, qui utilisait cette légende à son avantage. Les victimes semblaient avoir été déchiquetées par un chien féroce, comme ce malheureux."

Evidemment, Ciel se garda bien de préciser qu'un chien démoniaque hantait vraiment la région.

"Hum… Eh bien… Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est une piste à explorer," dit Monsieur de Rosbourg, pensif.

Les gendarmes emportèrent le corps de la victime et Monsieur de Rosbourg s'adressa à la foule. Il expliqua que selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il s'agissait d'un meurtre avec barbarie. Il recommanda aux villageois la plus grande prudence, ainsi qu'une entière coopération avec les forces de l'ordre. Il restait lui-même à la disposition des gendarmes en cas de nécessité. Enfin, il appela à la solidarité envers la famille de la victime.

"Cette affaire semble avoir piqué votre curiosité, Monsieur," dit Sebastian, pendant que Monsieur de Rosbourg était occupé avec la foule. "Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien avec le Baron ?"

"Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences," répondit le jeune Comte. "Nous allons apporter notre aide à ces français, cela pourrait nous être utile."

Cette décision prise, Ciel, Sebastian, Monsieur de Rosbourg et le Normand retrouvèrent les dames et les enfants et leur expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé. Après ce tragique événement, tous décidèrent de rentrer au château de Fleurville plus tôt que prévu, où Elisa pourrait leur préparer une bonne collation pour les aider à se remettre de leurs émotions.


End file.
